La Inocencia de un Niño
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Original de Autore Raita: "¡Tsu-kun va a trabajar duro! ¡Para que Otou-san venga a casa a dar la enhorabuena a Tsu-kun!" Nana siempre trató de criar a su hijo lo mejor que pudo. No esperaba nada de él, tan sólo deseaba que estuviera a salvo. Nunca imaginó que eso haría que una cicatriz imborrable se abriese en su corazón. E Iemitsu estaba demasiado lejos para darse cuenta. Madre/Hi


**Título original: "A Child's Innocence"**

**Autor: Autore Raita**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Autore Raita. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 24 de julio de 2012)_

* * *

-¡Okaa-san, mira, mira! ¡Aprobé mi examen de mate por primera vez! –un Tsuna de siete años saltaba alegremente frente a Nana, apretando el papel del examen contra su pecho con una gran sonrisa.

Nana sonrió cariñosamente a su único hijo al tiempo que se agachaba para pellizcarle las mejillas con suavidad- Buen trabajo, Tsu-kun. Si sigues así, Otou-san seguro que vuelve a casa para poder dar la enhorabuena a Tsu-kun.

Los ojos de Tsuna se iluminaron al instante ante la perspectiva- ¿De verdad?

Nana se rio ante lo adorable que era su hijo- ¡Por supuesto! Y como premio, ¡Hoy haré la tortilla de arroz favorita de Tsu-kun!

-¡Yay! –Tsuna se lanzó hacia su madre para abrazarla con fuerza, incapaz de contener su alegría.

* * *

-Felicidades, Tsuna, has mejorado otra vez –Ari le sonrió amablemente, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la cabeza al tiempo que le devolvía los papeles.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron al instante al oír sus palabras y le dio una sonrisita tímida- ¡Arigatou! ¡Sensei!

-¿Por qué le das la enhorabuena a Dame-Tsuna, Sensei? No es que lo haya hecho muy bien –Uno de los niños se burló conforme le arrancaba el examen de las manos-, ¿56 sobre cien? ¡Incluso yo puedo hacerlo mejor que eso!

Al momento Tsuna se ruborizó mientras bajaba la vista al suelo avergonzado.

Ari frunció el ceño, recuperando el papel y devolviéndoselo al castaño- Eso no ha estado bien. Discúlpate ahora mismo.

-¡Ni hablar! –El chico le sacó la lengua a Tsuna antes de salir corriendo.

Ari exhaló un suspiro exasperado antes de acuclillarse a la altura de Tsuna. Apoyando una mano en su cabeza, le sonrió con dulzura- No le hagas caso, ¿de acuerdo, Tsuna? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es trabajar duro. Puede que necesites estudiar más tiempo que los demás, pero eso no significa que no puedas alcanzarles.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa entusiasmada- ¡Un! ¡Tsu-kun va a trabajar duro para que Otou-san venga a casa y esté contento con Tsu-kun!

Ari contuvo una risita cuando su estudiante pasó a referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona- Sí, sí que lo hará.

Tsuna le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

_¡Mamá se va a poner muy contenta cuando vea que he mejorado de nuevo!_ Pensó Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras se apresuraba de vuelta a casa.

-Neh, neh, Nana, ¡He oído que tu hijo ha suspendido de nuevo!

Los pasos de Tsuna se hicieron más cortos cuando oyó a la gente hablando. Escondiéndose tras el muro, observó a su madre conversando con algunos de sus vecinos.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es patético! ¡Incluso mi Hiro-kun lo puede hacer mejor!

-Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando un niño crece sin su padre, ¿eh?

Entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a su madre permanecer allí en silencio mientras las marujas seguían hablando. Con una mueca, bajó la vista a su examen. _¡Tsu-kun no es patético! ¡Incluso sensei lo ha dicho!_

Salió de su escondrijo con actitud desafiante, ignorando a las señoras para abrazar a su madre- ¡Okaa-san! ¡Sensei ha dicho que las notas de Tsu-kun han mejorado otra vez!

Casi al instante, los ojos de Nana se iluminaron mientras se agachaba para coger el papel- ¿De verdad, Tsu-kun?

-¡Un! ¡Esta vez saqué 56! –anunció Tsuna con orgullo y sonrió ampliamente cuando ella le abrazó.

Las mujeres a su alrededor se rieron con sorna- Bueno, te dejamos con tu hijo, Nana.

Tsuna las observó confundido mientras se marchaban con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Tirando de la falda de su madre para atraer su atención, ladeó la cabeza un poquito- Neh, Okaa-san, ¿Tsu-kun hizo un buen trabajo, a que sí?

-¡Síp! ¡Tsu-kun ha hecho un gran trabajo! –exclamó Nana, cogiéndole en brazos.

Tsuna sonrió.

Sin embargo, si hubiese prestado algo más de atención a los ojos de su madre, quizá hubiese descubierto el momento de desilusión que se fue tan pronto como vino.

* * *

-No pasa nada, Tsuna. Mañana te enseñaré las partes que no has entendido de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sólo tienes que esforzarte más la próxima vez! –Ari le animó conforme le pasaba la hoja de examen con la palabra "Suspenso" escrita en ella.

Tomándolo de sus manos, Tsuna sorbió por la nariz decepcionado- Un…

-¡Vamos, vamos, arriba ese ánimo! No pasa nada, ¿vale? –Ari le tranquilizó, pasándole una chocolatina con un pequeño guiño- ¡No le digas a nadie que te he dado esto!

* * *

-Lo, lo siento, Okaa-san… -Tsuna bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, entrelazando los dedos con nerviosismo- La próxima vez trabajaré más…

Nana estudió los papeles con un suspiro. Sonriendo a su hijo de manera reconfortante- No pasa nada, Tsu-kun, ya me he acostumbrado a esto…

Tsuna abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras- ¡N, No! ¡Seguro que trabajaré más para aprobar la próxima vez!

La mirada de Nana se suavizó al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas de lectura, colocándolas a su lado. Mientras sentaba a Tsuna con cariño en su regazo sonrió- No pasa nada. No tienes que seguir intentándolo, Tsu-kun. De verdad que me he acostumbrado…

-¡Pe, pero! ¡Otou-san no vendrá a casa si no apruebo! –protestó Tsuna, las lágrimas amenazando con hacer una aparición.

La mirada de Nana se ensombreció un poco. Exhalando lentamente, dijo- No lo hará, ¿cierto?

Tsuna se detuvo en mitad de un sollozo- ¿Okaa-san?

-Bueno –la voz de Nana se tornó algo nostálgica- Ese hombre siempre ha estado yendo y viniendo como le viene en gana. Probablemente no vuelva a casa pase lo que pase salvo que quiera hacerlo…

Tsuna abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- ¿E, eh?

Otou-san… ¿No va a venir a casa? ¿Por qué?

Desechándolo con una sonrisa, Nana dijo cariñosamente- En fin, no te preocupes ¿vale? ¿Tsu-kun? No es que vaya a venir aunque consiguieses aprobar.

Tsuna sólo pudo mirarla incrédulo- ¡Pe, pero tú dijiste!

Nana le acarició la espalda con ternura- Vamos, vamos, no le des tantas vueltas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pe, pero Okaa-san… -Tsuna abrió la boca para protestar sólo para que ella le interrumpiese- Como ya te he dicho, Okaa-san ya se ha acostumbrado al hecho de que Tsu-kun es mi hijo inútil –se detuvo para pellizcarle la nariz juguetonamente- Así que no pasa nada.

Tsuna se paralizó.

_Tsu-kun es mi hijo inútil…_

…_mi hijo inútil_

_Tsu-kun es…_

_Tsu-kun es inútil…_

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se había apartado de su madre con un empujó y un agudo "¡No!"

Escapando a todo correr de la casa y por las calles, esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Tsu-kun es inútil…_

_¿Por qué? ¡T, Tsu-kun pensaba que Okaa-san era diferente!_

"_Buen trabajo, Tsu-kun. Si sigues así, Otou-san seguro que vuelve a casa para poder dar la enhorabuena a Tsu-kun." ¡Mentira! ¡Todo es mentira!_

_¡Les odio! ¡Okaa-san y Otou-san son unos mentirosos! ¡Les odio a todos!_

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –Tsuna levantó la vista con un sollozo, reconociendo a los matones de la escuela.

-¡Ajaja! ¿Podéis creéroslo? ¡Dame-Tsuna ya tiene siete años y todavía llora! –otro más se rió- ¿Por qué no le ayudamos a hacerse más resistente?

Tsuna lloró con más fuerza mientras le empujaban y pateaban repetidamente.

_Es estúpido tratar de enfrentarse a ellos… ¡No importa lo mucho que Tsu-kun lo intente, incluso Okaa-san piensa que Tsuna es un inútil! ¡Otou-san ni siquiera se preocupa por Tsu-kun!_

-¿Tsuna? ¡Ei, todos vosotros, dejad de hacer eso, ya! –Conforme las patadas por fin se detuvieron, Tsuna levantó la vista. Al ver a Ari, volvió a perder la compostura, sollozando en sus brazos.

-¡Oh Dios mío, Tsuna! ¿Estás bien? –Mientras le abrazaba con dulzura, y él no pudo evitar sino desear poder quedarse en sus brazos para siempre. No quería ir a ningún otro sitio. Ni siquiera al lugar donde estaba su Okaa-san.

* * *

Nana abrió la puerta con urgencia y al ver a Tsuna esperando con su profesora, su corazón casi se deshizo de alivio. Envolviéndole en un abrazo, sollozó– ¡Tsu-kun!

Sólo cuando por fin consiguió calmarse, se dio cuenta del hecho de que Tsuna no correspondía a sus atenciones.

Le miró con preocupación, observando horrorizada la expresión de su cara. Era como si, _como si la luz en los ojos de su niño se hubiese extinguido._

Levantó la vista hacia Ari en busca de ayuda, pero sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza- Ha estado así desde que dejó de llorar después de que le encontrase.

-Tsu-kun… -Susurró Nana preocupada, pero su hijo le devolvió la mirada sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Déjeme probar –Ari le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Nana al tiempo que se agachaba para mirar a Tsuna de frente- Tsuna, ¿estás molesto por el resultado de tu examen?

Una chispa de vida apareció en los ojos de Tsuna para desvanecerse casi al instante.

La mirada de Ari se suavizó al entender la situación. Con una sonrisa, le susurró– No pasa nada, Tsuna, siempre puedes intentarlo de nuevo.

Conforme otra chispa de vida volvió a sus ojos, Ari casi suspiró de alivio antes de que de pronto, Tsuna se escapara bruscamente del abrazo de Nana con una mirada llena de odio.

Tanto Nana como Ari le observaron estupefactas mientras Tsuna les gritaba enfadado, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡No te creo! ¡Todos dicen que Tsu-kun es estúpido! ¡Incluso Okaa-san piensa que Tsu-kun es un inútil! ¡Otou-san ni siquiera quiere venir a casa a ver a Tsu-kun! ¡Los adultos son todos unos mentirosos! ¡Tsu-kun no va a creeros nunca más!

Con esa declaración, corrió al interior de la casa, dejando a las dos adultas paralizadas por la sorpresa.

"_**¡Incluso Okaa-san piensa que Tsu-kun es un inútil!"**_ Nana abrió mucho los ojos.

_No me digas que… __**"Okaa-san ya se ha acostumbrado al hecho de que Tsu-kun es mi hijo inútil"**_

Se tapó la boca con las manos conteniendo el aliento, dejando escapar un sollozo ahogado –Tsu-kun…

_Las palabras de quien observa desde el palco pueden herirte, pero son las que vienen de aquellos a quienes amas con toda tu alma las que duelen de verdad._

_~Fin~_

* * *

**N/A.:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Siempre he odiado la forma en que Nana trataba a Tsuna, incluso cuando todos sabemos que es la mejor madre del mundo. A veces ser la mejor no es lo correcto en absoluto.

Por favor dejad un comentario y decidme lo que pensáis :)

Ciao

Raita

**N/T.: **Bueno, quería hacer un par de aclaraciones; primero, como Tsuna estudia en Japón, he dejado su nota inicial de 56/100 en lugar de 5,6/10 que sería el equivalente aquí en España :P

Y segundo, para esa madre inculta que se burla de Nana, que sepa que en español uno "aprueba" y a uno "le suspenden", por lo que Tsuna no ha suspendido, sino que le han suspendido. A veces adoro esta lengua (Sólo a veces. ¿Desde cuando "guión" y "truhán" no se acentúan? ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Qué "onceavo" pueda usarse como sinónimo de "undécimo"? *lo busca en el diccionario* … O_O Por amor de… me voy a hacer inglesa).

En fin, ¡nos vemos! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
